Mildew
Mildew is a cantankerous old viking and a minor but recurring antagonist in the DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk series. He lives in a small house on the outskirts of Berk, sharing it with a sheep named Fungus. He is voiced by Stephen Root. Unlike most of the vikings on Berk, Mildew has a deep hatred for the Dragons, and is determined to get rid of them. History In How to Start a Dragon Academy, he was the most prolific of the Vikings to complain about the Dragons, pushing Stoickto cage them or drive them away. In Viking for Hire, he taunted Hiccup over the fact that his making peace with the dragons had cost Gobber his position as Weaponsmith. In In Dragons We Trust, Mildew frames the dragons for destroying things around Berk, successfully causing them to be banished. He then disposes of the evidence by throwing it out to sea. In Alvin & the Outcasts, Mildew almost told Alvin that Hiccup was the "Dragon Conquerer". However, Astrid knocked him out before he could finish. At the end of the episode, he was furious to see the dragons once more, but was warned by Stoick, along with Hiccup saying that he may not have the evidence that proved he framed the dragons, but will not forget it, leaving a fustrated and disappointed Mildew. In Dragon Flower, Mildew was seen buying mysterious items from Trader Johann, in exchange for cabbages. The next day, all of the dragons become ill for no reason. Although everyone throws out what they bought from Johann, the dragons are still sick. Fishlegs tells them that the cause is the blue oleander flower, which is poisonous to reptiles. Tuffnut says that he saw Mildew plant them at night. When Stoick, Hiccup, and Astrid interrogate Mildew, he states that he knew nothing of the flower's "special properties." After the others leave, Mildew says to his sheep Fungus, "the poor poor dragons," and gives a devious grin. Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber board a ship to find the Scauldron, a dragon that feeds off the oleander, and whose venom can be used as an anti-venom. Mildew is dragged onto the ship, much to his displeasure, stating that he dug up all the flowers. When the Scauldron is found, Mildew winds up with the bucket that's supposed to be used to get the venom. Despite his misgivings, Stoick threatens to throw him into the ocean if he doesn't comply. However, before the venom can be drained, the sea dragon escapes, and bites Mildew's butt, trying to get the flower that was stuck to his clothes. Gobber takes Mildew back to his workshop, and uses a large needle-like object to pull the poison out of the old man, much to his discomfort. Personality Mildew is a consumate complainer; Gobber even said of his arrival "Here comes Mildew with the complaint of the day." It is implied that his house was built so far away from the village because of his abrasive personality. Due to his staff decorated with dragon teeth, and the fact that he had a pair of Zippleback feet, a Monstrous Nightmare claw, and a Gronckle head in his house, it can be infered that in his glory days he was an exellent dragonslayer, perhaps even a better one than Stoick the Vast, which would explain his rude attitude toward him. Trivia *Mildew carries a staff that has been decorated with Dragon teeth. *During In Dragons We Trust, Mildew mentions that he had three wives, who all died at some point. Category:Characters Category:Hooligans Category:Villains